Heat Street/Walkthrough
The second heist on the list is Heat Street - classic double crossing situation here: someone thought he is more clever than us and got really overconfident that he would steal all hard earned cash and make it through. Nope, sorry. Chase down Matt. Pretty simple objective, all you have to do is get out of the starting building, take right and cope with few officers arrived in 2 police cars. Bain (your contact) will immediately start looking for a way to get up with Matt. Meet Bruce. Bain managed to find you a driver to chase Matt. Follow the street forward, you will encounter a small blockade with good guys whom you will have to get through. Unfortunately Bruce will get shot by the cops trying to get to you and smash into a brick wall. Now, that the car option is unavailable proceed further on your foot. Continue chasing Matt. This time your way will be blocked by a SWAT trucks, so you should take care proceeding through the mission. It's recommended that you take sideways (2 guys on the left side, for example, and 2 on the right). Keep eliminating enemies from cover making it to the building crane right at the center of the street. There you will hear an ambulance driving nearby - looks like Matt gone into some trouble and you need to hurry further down the street to get to him (especially if there is going to be an assault soon, it will save you some time, ammo and health). Take notice that if you run into serious trouble there is a way around the building to the left right after the building crane, you can flank some good guys and get their attention with a bullet rain. Reach the crash site. Keep fighting through until you see an area with an ambulance to your right. There you will find out that a Matt is a real noob driver and wonder how did he ever get a job along with such professionals like you and your crewmembers. Light the van on fire. In addition to being a bad driver Matt will prove himself as a retard by barricading in a wrecked van. In order to reach him you will have to make a lack of oxygen inside by lighting the fuel right at the van back doors. You will need 4 fuel canisters in total to make him out of that car, so get ready to organize a sold defense at the area, because good guys will spawn from all sides (even from the back alley and you might see some SWAT guys jumping from the roof and try to shoot them airborn). All canisters spawn within area you defending at the moment, so just look around for an orange outline object, grab it and use near the van. As soon as a fired up Matt decides it's enough and gets out of the van you will find that a case with valuables is locked to his hand... That guys is really something. Anyway you decide not to saw his hand off and take him with you to the evacuation zone. Force Matt to the the parking lot. Assuming this guy feels really bad after being burned a bit he will refuse to walk on his own, so here you will get acquianted with a "you! get moving" function - you will have to continuously shout at him to make him move. Doing that being shooted by an assault units might be challenging, but that's what you need your team for - fight through to the left of the zone you just defended and take another left to the parking lot where Bain would inform you that he found a pilot who is ready to grab 5 men on board. Force Matt up the hill. Description coming. Wait for the helicopter. Description coming. Clear the zone of cops. Description coming. Additional objective (11/11). Description coming. Steam achievements / Ingame challenges. Description coming.